Back in the days
by digssoil
Summary: MEET THE PARENTS! NEW CHAPTER. Now the hard part, trying to impress Brennan's parents at dinner. Poor Booth! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang once more

New story guys. I just love the whole idea of Bones and Booth being teenagers. pUfff! I wish they could be my classmates. Who doesn't? Hehehe. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please Review when you finish.

The bell rang once more. Tempe rushed to her locker, got her things out and hurried to her next class. Russ had decided that he would cut class that day, so Tempe had to walk all the way to school, which to be honest was a very, very long walk. She was walking by the stairs, but suddenly felt the need to return. She looked up. The "jocks" were punching and dangling Kenny by the stairs, he yelped, but they didn't stop. Kenny was not his favorite person, actually he didn't like the boy, found him too arrogant, but the scene she was looking at was not of her taste as well.

"He's going to cry Seeley!" Roger said as he carried Kenny by the neck. Seeley, who was to his right laughed, though the laugh seemed forced it was still cruel.

"Maybe we should call his mommy" Seeley spoke in a baby voice. The other four guys gave him props. They looked like clones, well, except for Seeley. He was not blond, and he didn't have blue eyes. Seeley's hair and eyes were brown, while the other guys' hair hung freely around their faces, Seeley's hair was combed to the side and upwards.

"Please, stop" Kenny begged in a squeaky voice.

"He wants us to stop, what do you think guys?" Seeley looked around to see their buds faces shaking right to left. "Too bad, they said no. Sorry Kenny but you are de…"

"Stop that!" Tempe yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Everybody stopped, least for Kenny, he was still shacking uncontrollably.

"Excuse me?" Roger asked.

"Are you deaf or something? I-said-stop-that" Tempe pronounced each word slowly to let him grasp the sentence. The guys and Kenny laughed. Roger looked back at them, making them shut up with his cold stare.

"I don't know who you think you are, but chick you shouldn't mess with me" He pushed his hair away from his face with one hand, and with the other he pointed a finger directly at Tempe.

"I'm a supposed to feel threaten?" Tempe asked as she curved one eyebrow upwards.

A nerve in Roger's forehead began to stand up "Bitch you just crossed the line!" He walked down the stairs, making every step loud and somehow scary. Tempe didn't move a muscle. Roger stopped right in front of her, something about her not moving freaked him out, but he didn't show his confusion "You should've moved" His face was millimeters from hers.

"I'm not going to, do you have stomach problems?"

"What?" Roger asked rolling his eyes to the ceiling, and settling his hands on his hips.

"Your breath smells really bad, and I think it's because of that, you should get that checked" Tempe spoke without restrictions.

"You little…"

"Roger, leave her alone!" Seeley jogged down the stairs and placed himself between the two. Roger took a step back, but Tempe didn't even flinch. "C'mon man, she is a girl"

Roger turned his back and started to walk back up the stairs, even though Kenny was far long gone by then.

"That I'm a female doesn't mean I can't beat you in a fight!" Tempe tilled her head to see the angry Roger.

"Don't push it" Seeley whispered at Tempe as he grabbed her by the arm. Kenny and the rest of the crew were gone.

"Don't touch me" Tempe let her self free from his grasp.

"I was just trying to save your ass"

"My ass is very fine, thank you" Sarcasm mixed with anger flowed from her mouth.

Seeley raised his arms in a 'You win' gesture. Tempe rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Wait up!" She didn't "What's your next class?"

"Anatomy" She spoke without looking at him.

"We don't take anatomy this year, do we?" Seeley asked confused as he tried to keep up with her speed.

"You don't. I do"

"That's not a very good answer"

Tempe sighed and stopped walking; she turned around to look at him "I take advanced classes, which include anatomy"

Booth took a step closer "Anatomy huh? You must really like, um, what do you see there?"

"Human parts, muscles, organs, bones…"

"Yep, bones, that's the word I was looking for"

"Well you found it" Brennan balanced herself on the back of her heels. They stood in silence for a while.

"How come I had never seen you before?" Seeley stared into her deep greenish eyes. "I know every girl in this school, but I had never met you" His gaze often shifted unto her lips.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not the kind of girl that speaks with bullies" She stared back at him, his brown eyes were impossible not to drown in.

"Hey, I'm not a bully"

"What?" Tempe let out an exaggerated sighed "How do you explain what you were doing to Kenny?"

"We were just having fun, hanging around" He chose that answer, most girls liked bad boys.

"Fun? Teasing people is fun?"

Seeing she had no interest in his "bad boy" reputation, Seeleydecided to take on another tactic "I'm sorry, my friends were just being jer.." Her expression didn't change. "I was being a jerk, I was. It was very immature"

Her face softened, and a smile spread on her lips "Good that you know that. It's not right to just make fun of people"

"No it isn't" He shook his head and followed right beside her.

"I need to get to class" She pointed at one of the door.

"Sure, nice meeting you…" Seeley suddenly realize he hadn't gotten her name, she was about to close the door when he spoke "Bones"

The door closed and he started to head to his assigned class, when he heard her voice "Don't call me Bones!"

So…what did you think? Please tell me. Also tell me if I should continue it. To make things easier, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all your comments and reviews. I hope you like this chapter, It's not really long, but its kind of like an important part of the story. Please Review when you finish reading. Bones starts on Monday!! I'm so excited!**

* * *

Days had passed since he last saw "Bones", for a few days he searched for her at lunch, but never saw her sitting anywhere. Though he said to him self he was no longer going to search for the girl, inside he knew his eyes still squinted the place every time his sat to eat. Seeley was sitting in the popular table, with Roger, some other buddies and Shraid Ballapene; the blond who thought the world revolved around her, that world included Seeley.

"Who are you looking for baby?" Shraid leaned into Seeley's arm, she tried to make him look into her eyes, but he was too distracted looking for the honor roll student.

"No one" He was beginning to look down when his eyes caught a glimpse of one of the far tables in the cafeteria. Tempe looked from her book to him, seeing his smile she stood up, gathered her things and left the cafeteria. Seeley quickly stood up and started to walk to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Roger tapped his palms in the table to grab his attention. Seeley half turned to them, while he continued to walk away.

"Forgot something in my locker"

Shraid let out a giggle "He probably brought something for me" The other girls at the table rolled their eyes.

"Hey Bones!" Seeley yelled to catch her attention. Seeing her not looking back he reached out to her, jogging until he was next to her "Hi Bones, how 'come I didn't see you at lunch?"

"Don't call me Bones" Tempe continued walking, her books tight against her breasts.

"So…tell me your name"

"Why should I?" She asked stopping in the middle of the hall.

Her question took him off guard; no girl had ever hesitated to give her name to Seeley. "Because, that way, I can call you by your name and not by Bones"

"You are not going to need my name" Tempe looked back at him, admiring his quarter back player body.

"Why is that?" Seeley took a step closer, making her body tremble with teenage hormones. He noticed a flirtatious spark in her eyes, and he loved it.

"Because we are not going to talk ever again" She turned away and continued walking, though this time she was doing it at a more fast pace.

Seeley reached out to grab her arm, doing so he pushed her back to him, making her drop her books "Sorry" He shrugged his elbows.

"Look at what you did" She reached down to pick up her books.

"I was just trying to get your name, or at least know why you are not going to talk to me again" Seeley said as he picked up the rest of the books. One of the pencils in between Tempe's book had fallen, and rolled until the end of the hall. Sighing she started to walk towards it. "We are not going to talk, because we are completely different. And you didn't see me because at lunch I usually…."

"Tutor" Andy Fluger; the varsity lacrosse captain, picked up the pencil. "Tempe here, has been my tutor for a couple of week now" The tall blue eyed boy dangled the pencil in front of her nose; Tempe smiled and snapped it away from his hand.

"What?" Seeley asked as he saw the scene in front of him; Tempe was blushing, and Andy kept getting closer and closer to her.

"Yes, I'm her tutor" Tempe nodded twice.

"You didn't tell us you were seeing a tutor" Seeley swallowed hard as he saw Tempe biting her bottom lip in between her teeth. "And you didn't told us it was her"

"Why should I? Is that a problem?" Andy looked sideways at Tempe; he flashed a smile, which made her brush her hair out of her face and smile back.

"Well…no...but...maybe…its okay, I guess"

"Yep" Andy tilled his head towards Tempe "I'll be in the lab in a minute; I just need to talk to Seeley about something from tonight's game" Tempe nodded and left.

"So you are struggling with chemistry?" Seeley asked Andy.

"Of course not man. Did you see my tutor?" Andy waggled his eyebrows towards the lab.

"Yes" Booth whispered, thinking on how different Tempe was from the rest of the girls.

"She is hot, and she is not like the other stupid girls, she actually thinks. Tempe had beauty and smarts."

"You like Bones?" Seeley asked with the fear of knowing the answer.

"Bones?" Realization struck his mind "Oh yes, you call her Bones. Well the truth is, I really like her, and I think she likes me back"

"Really?" Seeley balanced himself on his toes. He didn't know why, but knowing that actually bothered him.

"Yes, and I need your help"

"Sure"

"I want you to help me hook up with her.."

"Excuse me?" Seeley's jaw tightened.

"Yes, c'mon man. You are her friend, right?"

"Not reall…" Seeley was cut off by his friend.

"So you are going to help your old buddy right"

Seeley looked at Tempe; she was measuring some liquid in the test tubes, large lab protecting glasses covering her eyes. He smiled at how beautiful she looked just doing that "Sorry Andy, I can't"

"Why not?!" Andy asked in disbelief.

"I just can't" He turned around and walked away.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Please REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews guys, I appreciate every one of them. Well, this is a new chapter, I hope you like it. During the story you'll see reference of "adult" bones and booth, like characters, or items, phrases, things like that. I just find them fun hehe. Please Review when you finish reading.**

* * *

The bell rang for the last time in that day, announcing that it was time for everyone to head home. Crowds of teenagers surrounded the building, every one with the ones they belonged to. Seeley was sitting in the main entrance stairs along with his usual posse. Seeley was searching the place for his new "friend". He wanted to go search for her in one exact group, but Tempe's personality and description didn't fit with any social group. Shraid had suggested that he came over to her house, Seeley was about to agree when he saw Tempe crossing the road with a big, heavy stack of books.

"How about later" Seeley stood up, got his backup and hurried to his car. He quickly turned on the engine and drove to where he last saw Tempe. She was a couple of meters ahead.

"That's a big pile of books your carrying" Seeley slowed down the velocity of his red classic convertible.

Tempe spoke as she continued to walk "Some of us actually like to learn things"

"I like to learn things..." He arched one eyebrow "Well, some times I do"

"What do you want?" Irritation covered her words.

He raised one hand "I'm just want to give you a ride home"

"No thanks"

Seeley sighed "Why not? Am I really that bad?"

Tempe hesitated a bit, finally she gave in "Okay, only this time" She gave him her address.

"That's very far away, do you always walk?"

"No, my brother usually brings me, but he skipped school today" Seeley noticed the anger in her words.

"You don't strike me like a girl you would skip school"

Tempe rolled her eyes and decided to focus on the road. Several minutes passed and Tempe noticed something wasn't right.

"My house is not near here" She looked to her sides; no familiar place was in sight.

"I know" Seeley nodded with a smile on his face.

"You took another route"

"I know" He repeated his previous motion.

"Why?" She curved her body, so that she was now looking at him driving.

"I want to get you to talk to me" Seeley gave her a charm smile. _'This for sure will melt her'_

Tempe's face went through a series of emotions, finally settling in anger "You rat bastard!" She slapped him in the arms and chest.

"Ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll take you home!" He elevated his right arm in a 'surrender' gesture.

"You better!" At that exact moment a drop of water hit Tempe's forehead "Oh no" She looked up just to be hit again with another drop, in seconds the drops intensified into rain. Seeley looked up and swore under his breath.

"Put on the roof of the car"

"Ummm…"

"What?"

"It doesn't have a roof" Seeley closed one eye in anticipation for a punch. The punch never came.

"What are we suppose to do now? Due to your magnificent plan of taking another route now we are very far from my home" Tempe pushed her wet curls away from her face.

Seeley looked around him; he decided to pull next to a Richeads Convenient store. "We'll park here until the rain stops, how 'bout ice cream?"

Tempe stepped out of the car. The air inside the store made their bodies shriveled.

"Wear this" He covered her body with his blue football jersey.

They sat in a small booth at the end of the store. Tempe still was angry.

"You know what, I'm going to buy you the best ice cream bar ever" He stood up and in a few minutes returned with two rappers in his hand. "This one is for the lady" He handed her one and quickly opened his.

"This is really good" Tempe said after she took her first bite.

"Are you kidding me? Milk Blast Bars is the food of the gods!" Tempe smiled as Seeley got chocolate pieces around his lips.

After several seconds of awkwardly silence Tempe decided to break it "How 'come you talk to me?"

Seeley was still eating a piece in his mouth when he spoke "Excuse me?"

"Why are you nice to me?"

Seeley leaned over the table, letting his face a few centimeters from hers "To be honest, I don't know. You are not like the other girls Bones, you are different" He took the last bite from his bar "You are better"

Tempe smiled sincerely "Thank you, you are different from the girls too"

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm hundred and ten percent manly" He pushed out his chest, and flexed his muscles.

Tempe laughed "Okay, you are"

"Thank you" Seeley waited until she finished her bar "So you are tutoring Andy?"

"Yes" Her voice softened when she responded.

"Do you..umm…like Andy?" Seeley feared for the answer.

"As a student? Yes, he grasps chemistry quickly" Brennan whipped the drops of water from her neck. Seeley's mouth almost hit the floor.

"I don't mean as a student, do you like him like him?"

"Well" She thought a bit about her response "I'm still weighting the pros and cons"

"So….that's a no?"

Tempe nodded "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering"

"Are you dating Shraid?" Her question took him off guard.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You show alpha male tendencies around her" Tempe spoke in the most rational way.

Seeley straighten up "No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Well, we are not dating, she thinks so, but we aren't"

The conversation later drifted into nothing in particular, they talked about each other's families, what they loved to do, and about their current lives. Once in a while they laughed about how soaked they where. They didn't notice that the rain had stopped about a half hour ago.

"I think I should get home" Tempe looked out the window, the sky was perfectly clear.

"I guess you should, I promise to take you directly to your house"

He parked in front of the all American house.

"Thanks" Tempe gathered her books and walked until the door.

"Hey Bones!"

"Yes?" Tempe turned around before opening the door.

"We are cool, right?!"

Tempe smiled back "I think we are"

* * *

**So...what did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. **

**BONES IS BACK ON MONDAY!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for all of you that read this and review. I appreciate it a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write it. Please Review when you finish.**

**AND YES!! BONES HAS A NEW EPISODE FOR TODAY, I'M SO HAPPY!!**

* * *

It was a little pass midnight; he was tired of walking but decided that it was worth it. Seeley reached her house, breathing heavily he took a look; all the windows of the house appeared to be dark, with no light inside, expect for one. A small window which belonged to the basement had light. He walked closer, as he did so he could hear some kind of music and a series of steps. Seeley pressed his chest to the grass to see well. A smile trailed on his lips at the sight of the scene behind the window; Tempe was dancing in front of a television that was featuring the song "Thriller". She would imitate every single move, occasionally giving it her own touch of a scream or high karate kick. She had no idea that she was being watched.

Seeley tapped the window "Nice moves"

Tempe got into an "attack" position, seeing it was him, she relaxed her shoulders "Oh it's you"

"You bet I am" He tilled his head to the television "You've got some pretty sick moves Bones"

Her cheeks turned red, and her voice got out of tune "I…was…not…doing…nothing"

Seeley nodded with a big smile, he arched one eyebrow "May I come in?"

Tempe looked around, her parents were returning until morning and Russ was too wasted to hear a thing "Get in" She opened the little window, and helped him get in. Part of Seeley's body got caught in the window, but after much pushing it went through.

"What are you doing here?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Seeley got rid of the dirt that was on his shirt, looking up his mouth dropped to the floor "You look nice" Tempe was wearing mini, blue shorts and a black tank top "You look better than nice…you look..."

"Thank you" She smiled and repositioned her hands in front of her breasts.

Trying to break the awkward silence he remembered her question "Well I was going to call you, but you never gave me your number"

At that exact moment the music video started all over again, revealing Michael Jackson transforming into a zombie. "Let me turn that off" Tempe said as she got closer to the TV.

"No!"

Tempe turned around with a confused look on her face.

"I bet you thought I didn't know the steps to this song" He got his jacket off and threw it to one of the corners of the room. He got in front of the television; pulling her hand he got her right next to him.

"Are you suggesting we dance?"

"I think that's exactly what I'm suggesting" He nodded with a smile as the lyrics began to play. It took them time to get into the chorography but once they got it, they couldn't stop. Tempe laughed at Seeley's impression of the moon walk. And Seeley laughed at Tempe's original high kicks.

"Don't laugh!" She ordered as she too, was almost crying tears of giggles.

The two teenage "zombies" reassumed the dance.

By the time the video stopped they where both laughing hysterically on the floor.

"I didn't know you liked…"

"Music" Said Tempe as she sat up and rested her back to the foot of the bed. Seeley imitated her actions "You never asked"

"Why didn't I?" Their shoulder where touching.

"We had never talked before"

Seeley took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear "I wish I had done it sooner"

She smiled sincerely "Me too" After another deep period of stares Tempe spoke "So, why did you came?"

"I wanted to invite you to tomorrow's game"

"Why?"

He hadn't expected her to ask the reason why "Well, because I play, and I want you to come"

"I see. Alpha male costumes" Her eyes wandered to something far away.

"Alpha male what?"

"I'll go"

"Thanks Bones"

They talked about nothing important; they shared things they hadn't told anyone before, and laughed about things they had never laughed with anyone before.

Three knocks in the door woke her up "Temperance is time for school!" She ran a hand through her face, yawned and felt a pain in her neck as though if she had slept standing. "Are you awake?" The voice of his fathered was barely audible combined with the loud knocks.

"Yes" She stretched her arms, but something disturbed the complete motion, looking next to her she saw Seeley resting on her shoulder "Oh my God!"

"What?" Seeley woke up. They both had slept at the foot of the bed, resting in each other.

"Everything okay honey?" Her father asked.

"Yes" She pressed a hand to her heart, lowering her voice she asked "You slept here?"

Seeley twisted his neck "I guess I did. We must've fallen asleep while talking"

"Are you alone?" Two more knocks.

"Yes Dad!" Tempe yelled and looked back at Seeley "I think you better leave"

Seeley smiled "See you at school?"

Tempe smiled back "See you at school"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW. AND WATCH BONES TONIGHT! WELL, I KNOW YOU WILL **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for all the comment and reviews. This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it. I don't want to say anything about Bones latest episode because I don't want to ruin it to anyone who hasn't watch it, but I will say that it was AWESOME! Please Review when you finish reading  
**

* * *

Tempe looked at the mirror in the bathroom "Shit!" Her eyes showed that she had clearly not slept at all; splashing water unto her face she reassumed her daily task of arranging her locker.

"Shit!" Seeley looked even more tired; he pressed his back to the wall of the hall and closed his eyes. He slept for a full five minutes.

"It's morning sunshine!" Roger screamed in Seeley's ear, while Andy slapped him on the face.

"What!" Seeley showed an irritated face.

"Buddy, you didn't get any sleep. I'm sure Shraid had to do something with that?" Andy waggled his eyebrows and smiled playfully.

"Me and Shraid were never a couple, and are never going to be, okay?" Seeley ran a hand through his face.

"Another chick, huh?"

"What?"

"Another chick" Andy repeated "So, she must be very special to overpass the head cheerleader"

The tiredness in Seeley's face disappeared "She is"

"Who is she?" Roger elbowed Seeley.

At that moment the bell rang, sending students and teachers scatted over the hall "I'll tell you later. I've got to get to class!" Seeley ignored the question and disappeared in between the crowd.

"Since when does he go to class?" Roger asked as he pushed his back to the wall.

"Beats me"

Tempe was closing her locker.

"Hey" Seeley was leaning next to her.

Her hand flew to her chest "You scared me"

Seeley raised and eyebrow and smiled "I know"

"You can be really arrogant sometimes" She closed the locker loudly.

"I can't help it" His smiled disappeared and was replaced by an apologetic face "I hope I didn't get you in trouble, you know, this morning"

Tempe shook her head quickly "No, no, no problems. My dad didn't notice anything weird, well except maybe the tiredness in my face but that's all"

"Yeah" Seeley smiled "We did stayed up late"

"Thank you" Tempe looked straight at his brown eyes.

He was taken back by her words "Why?"

"Because I had fun" Embarrassed, she looked at the floor "I don't remember laughing that much with anyone"

The simplicity of Tempe got to his heart. "It was fun Bones" Seeley smiled at her, he used his hand to till her chin up so that she was looking directly at him.

"Here" He took of his football jersey "I want you to wear it" Seeley kept drifting his gaze away from her, afraid that she might refuse.

"Why?" She asked as she took the jersey in one hand and held it out in front of her.

Seeley balanced on his toes "I just thought...maybe...you..."

"I'll wear it" She put it one. She wanted to explain to him that it was perfectly normal that he wanted her to wear the jersey, she wanted to tell him about how old cultures did that too, but decided to restrain herself.

"Thanks" He reached out his hands to fold the neck of the jersey, and to let her hair dance freely "Let me fix this" His hand brushed her neck, which made her shrivel. He finished, but kept his hands there; in the back of her neck.

Her voice became a sexy whisper "Booth..." As if it was force of nature their lips started to get closer and closer, separating by only millimeters.

"You two get to class!" The dean interrupted, sending them to their previous positions.

"In a minute" Seeley turned around to beg time from the dean.

"Mr. Booth!" The dean yelled again.

"Okay I'm going" Seeley leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. It was barely a touch, but still it was the best thing either of them had encountered. "See you on the game?"

Tempe nodded, to speechless for words. After he had gone she pressed her back to the lockers. She couldn't believe how much that arrogant jock had grown on her.

"You too!" The dean was still standing there.

"Oh yes" She placed her hand to her cheek. Her body temperature told her that in fact she was still red, and that the kiss didn't help much. She turned her back and disappeared in the hall.

"I can believe it!" Andy was hiding in the stairs along with Roger. They had decided to follow Seeley to meet the mystery girl, but the girl wasn't who they expected.

"Wasn't that your girl?"

"Shut up Roger!" Andy breathed heavily. No girl had ever "dumped" him before.

"Well technically she wasn't your girl, she barely paid attention to you" Roger shrugged.

"Shut up Roger!" Andy gave him a slight punch in the arm.

"You are not going to try to get her back, are you?"

"Oh I'm going to get her!" Andy stood up and left the place with loud steps.

* * *

**So...what did you think. Tell me what you would like to happen next...I'm not saying that its going to be that, but I may take it into account. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys..thank you for all the comments and reviews, they are very helpful and ecourage me to keep with this story. I know I upload somehow soon, but its just that I get carried away with the stories sometimes hehehe..hope you don't mind.**

**I hope you enjoy this one, and please Review...**

* * *

The weather was cold and windy. She could hear cheers and screams from inside, like those of animals being kept captive. Tempe took a deep breath, tucked Seeley's jersey against her body and approach to walk inside. The benches where all occupied by teenagers painted and dressed in the school's color. The other half of the benches was occupied by teenagers too, only that they had a different combination of colors. She was probably the most modest of all, even though she was wearing the star player's jersey. Tempe took a sit in one of the benches below, along the side of a very, very screaming group of girls.

"Oh my God!" A redhead girl with braces screamed as she saw Tempe's clothes.

Tempe looked halfway at her.

"It's that Seeley Booth's jersey?" As she asked the question the other girls turned to look at Tempe.

She nodded, not sure if it was a good thing that she had it on.

"That is the coolest thing. He is totally hot!" The girl clapped and jumped from her seat "You are lucky to be his girlfriend"

"Oh, I'm not his girlfr…"

"Bones!" Seeley came jogging through the field; he rested one arm in the fence that separated the field from the public "I'm glad you came" Though the game hadn't started his forehead was already damp.

"Sure" She gave him a sweet smile that came along with mischievous eyes.

"I better get back with the team" He shot her a charm smile that not only melted her, but also the girls around Tempe. Seeley ran back with the team, giving her a perfect view of his muscled body.

"You are the luckiest girl ever!" The redhead took a handful of popcorn to her mouth.

_Did she really was the luckiest girl? No, Seeley and she weren't dating. Were they? _

The game started, the crowd stood up and cheered, Tempe nervously stood along with them. She didn't understand the point of the game; the guys just ran around behind a ball and almost gave themselves concussions. But some how she couldn't take her eyes away from it. After a good play Seeley would ran in front of Tempe, he would point a finger at her and smile. Tempe just clapped, not as much as the rest of the public, but she would smile back.

"Tempe, I didn't know you where going to be here" Andy pushed away the redhead girl and sat next to Tempe.

"That's because I never told you" She said as a matter of fact.

"Well I'm happy you did" Andy puffed out his chest to catch Tempe's attention, she didn't notice. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tempe nodded, her eyes focused on the field.

"Why didn't you come to my lacrosse games when I invited you?"

"I had things to do" Her answers were probably the worst for a guy's ego.

"I see" Andy sustained a scream "So…." He placed his hand on her knee. Tempe's gaze instantaneously flew there "Why don't we just skip all the talking and get to what you really want?" The hand crawled up her jeans "Me"

Tempe slapped his hand away "I'm not sure which impression you got Andy, but I don't want anything romantically or sexually with you"

The whole crowed forgot about the game and focus their minds on the scene between Andy and Tempe. Andy felt threaten that his player look was being diminished by Tempe.

"Come here" He placed a forced kiss on her lips. "You are doing it with Seeley, why not with me?"

She pulled away and stood up "Didn't you get it!"

Andy stood up as well, he roughly grabbed her by the wrist "Nobody walks away from me whore!"

Tempe pulled away from his grip, using her elbow she broke his nose, then used her knee to give him a strong kick on the stomach, and finished with a quick punch to the groin.

Seeley had stopped playing to look at the scene; Tempe's eyes where covered in tears, and Andy's nose was covered in blood. Seeley left the game and started to run towards them.

"You lied to me Seeley; she isn't as easy as you said!" Andy whipped blood from his nose.

Hearing that Tempe looked at Seeley, sadness over flowed her body, she took his jersey off and threw it across the field, and then she ran quickly out of the stadium.

"Bones wait up…"

"Let her go Seeley, she is not the only piece of ass around here" Andy faked a laugh.

"You son of a bitch!" Seeley climbed the fence and jumped over Andy, punching him furiously in the face.

The coach came right behind him and pulled Seeley away from him "Out Booth!"

Seeley tried to hit him again, but others from the team where holding him back "You should've never even touch her"

"Oh c'mon Seeley, now you are completely changed just for one chick"

The guys held to Seeley tightly "Temperance is not just a chick!"

Shraid came from up front and placed her arms around Seeley's neck "Ignore him Seeley, I know you love me"

"Stop it!" Seeley got himself free from the grip of the guys, and pulled his body away from Shraid "I'm not in love with you. Okay? Just leave me alone, and leave Temperance alone!" He walked away from the stadium.

"That bitch!" Shraid crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry Shraid, there's no way she is taking him back" Andy placed a bag of ice that was given to him by the coach on his eye.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Well I know it was kind of harsh but we all love a little drama. Please comment on what you would like to happen next, and review. Again, thanks for reading and following this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Her guys, thanks for reading this story and any other of my stories, and for reviewing. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter, but I left in a point were it could be followed, so just give your review at the end. thanks again! **

Tempe was lying on her bed, motionless, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them drop. Sighing she turned to her side, facing the wall with the tiny window in which Seeley had stepped in a night before. Her gaze was caught by a tiny blue object standing in the window; her eyes didn't help her to see that far so she stood up and walked towards it.

"What the…" She stood on her toes to reach the object, bringing it down, she recognized the item. It was a plastic figure of a brainy smurf. "Great" She said under her breath, suspecting that the toy was probably left there as a mean joke by one of the spectators from the drama that happened a few hours earlier.

Tempe sat on the bed, though part of her wanted to throw the smurf against the wall; the other part kind of enjoyed the blue figurine's company. Sighing she caressed the little toy.

"I guess he wasn't as good as we thought" Tempe said to brainy smurf, in her mind she knew it was irrational to talk to a toy but she just had to do it.

"You thought I was good?" The voice coming from outside made her body jerk, as she did so brainy smurf dropped to the floor.

"What do you want?" Tempe crossed her arms and turned around, giving Seeley the view of her back.

Seeley reached lower, so his eyes where seeing through the tiny window "I want to talk to you"

"No thank you" Her voice was cold as ice.

"Bones please just li…" His begs were interrupted.

Tempe turned around furious, the tears trailing through her cheeks "Stop calling me Bones!"

"Tempera.."

"You know what" She pointed a finger directly at him "Stop calling me at all, I was just fine before you got here, just fine!"

Seeley prayed to God for protection and climbed down the window, so he was in her room. He raised his arms forward emphasizing that he came in peace. Surprisingly Tempe didn't react violently, though part of her wanted to. She crossed her arms once again and sighed.

"Temperance I didn't mean to hurt you, I care about you. You are my friend" Seeing that she wasn't talking he continued.

"Yes, I'm sorry about everything that happened" He got closer to her, and picked up brainy smurf from the floor. "But I'm not sorry about meeting you"

From all the things she thought could come out from Seeley's mouth, this was probably the last one. Trying to ignore his touching words she looked at the toy in his hands.

"You brought that for me"

"This?" He held the toy in front of his face "No I did"

"Yes you did, you placed it right there" Tempe looked at him mysteriously "How did you know I liked the smurfs?"

"I saw the poster you had on your locker, next to the periodic table"

"You opened my locker!" Tempe slapped him on the arm.

"I'm sorry" He covered himself "I just wanted to know what you like other than school and bones"

"Well…." She looked down at the toy in his hand "I like Smurffete, and that is brainy smurf"

"Smurffete was stupid, shallow smurf that only had her looks" Seeley took a step closer, invading her personal space "You have your looks and a whole lot more"

The tears were now flowing through her face "You did bring that for me, incase I didn't forgive you, but I did"

His eyes lighten up with excitement "So I'm forgiven!"

She snapped the smurf from his hand; she looked down at the object.

Reaching her cheek, Seeley forced her to look at him "Temperenace"

"What?" She looked down again, but he insisted in keeping her eyes on him.

"I know you were perfectly fine before I came along, I know that already. But the thing is, I wasn't good without you"

"Seeley…"

He took one step closer "I don't want to bother you; I just want whatever it is you want"

Feeling nervous, Tempe decided to let her mind talk for a bit "You know the odds of us being friends is really low, statistically the probability of us being something more is even lower…" Her words were caught off by his lips. He had pulled her face towards him, kissing her deeply. Yes, Seeley had kissed many girls before, but kissing Tempe was completely different, it was way better. Pulling away for the need of air, they stared into each other's eyes.

"We can beat the odds" Seeley shot her a charm smile "Most geniuses did"

"So true" Grabbing him by the shirt, Tempe pulled him again for another kiss.

Several minutes later the door opened suddenly "What the hell!"

Tempe pushed Seeley's body away from her and whipped her lips "Dad!"

Seeley swallowed hard "Mr. Brennan?"

**I know, It was short, but it was kind of what I felt. As you see it was left in a point were it could be followed, maybe I'll continue it here, or in another story. But well...thanks for reading and review.**

**I will be posting a new story soon. (It will probably be about adult bones)**

**Thanks!**


	8. Meeting the parents

**So...I said the previous chapter was probably the last one. And in one way it is, this one is more like a sequel, I don't know. Maybe this will be just a two shot. If there's such a thing. Anyway, I hope you like it. We all know that meeting the parents is kind of awkward, and well...that's what Brennan and Booth do best. (Oh and looking extremely good together) I want to thank Unleashed Gummy Sweets, who helped with the editing. Thank you. This chapter goes to you (And ED & DB) **

**Hope you like it. Please Review.**

"Dad!" Tempe pushed Seeley's body away from her.  
"Who the hell is this son of a bitch?" Mathew's jaw muscles bunched and relaxed, his eyebrows were tight over his eyes, and his right fist was rolled into a punch.  
"Sir...I wasn't…no…never sir" Seeley was trembling and walking slowly to the back of the room, who would've guessed Tempe's dad was in that good of physical shape?  
Mathew pointed a strong finger in his direction and started taking slow, but loud steps to were he was "You forced my daughter, I'm goin.."  
"Dad!" Tempe interfered in between the two men "Booth didn't't force me into nothing!"  
"He took advantage of you, I'm going to break his ass" Mathew tried to move pass her, but she stood resistant.  
"You know me dad; do you really think I would let someone take advantage of me?"  
Mathew looked from Tempe to Seeley, then back to Tempe "Let me get this straight" Mathew closed his mouth into a tight line "My little Tempe has a boy in her room…." He closed his eyes "And she agrees with it"  
Tempe looked back at Seeley who was clutching his jacket tightly; his knuckles were deadly white "Yes, I agreed to it"  
Mathew opened his eyes; a cloud of confusion darkened his face "But, why?"  
Tempe hesitated a bit, but she had learned enough that night to know not keep her feelings to herself "I…I like him"  
Though the situation was kind of frightening, Seeley managed to flash a smile even though no one was looking "Sir"  
Both Tempe and Mathew looked at the smiling teenager.  
"I like your daughter…I mean Tempe very much too" He thought this would maybe win the furious parent to his side, but he was mistaken.  
"I don't give a rat's ass about what you feel, okay?" This time Mathew took some steps forward.  
"Of course sir" Seeley cursed in his mind and looked at the floor. Tempe smiled in her place, he liked her and she couldn't't be happier.  
"You like this boy?"  
"Yes dad, I do" Tempe said while nodding as if to reassure her answer.  
Mathew sighed, placed his hands on his hips and looked to the ceiling "Why the hell did you have to grow up so quickly?" The parent was obviously facing the cost of having an adolescent daughter. Though it wasn't a question she decided to respond.  
"Dad, it is scientifically impossible for me not to grow hormonally, it's the circle of life. But it's not something we usually choose, during the middle teenage years, adolescents hormonal production increases, several symptoms are included, bone growth, weight changes, in which attraction to the opposite sex takes place, it's just simple biolo…"  
"Bones I don't think Mr. Brennan actually said it as a question" Seeley said as he took one step closer to Tempe.  
"You shut up! If she wants to continue her scientific mambo jumbo she will, okay?" Mathew placed one big hand over Seeley's shoulder.  
"Yes sir" Said Seeley as he looked at the hand on his left shoulder and closed his eyes begging for divine help.  
"I don't like you kid, not at all"  
"Dad how do you know that? You haven't actually met him" Tempe rolled her eyes and crossed her hands in front of her breasts.  
"Okay" The hand on Seeley's shoulder, turned into a grip "You want me to get to know this boy, I will"  
"Thank you" Brennan smiled and moved her arms to the sides of her body.  
"But we will do it my way, first let's tell your mother about what's been going on, and later we can all have a fantastic dinner" Sarcasm spilled from his mouth. Tempe obviously didn't catch it, but the nervous Seeley did. "Oh, and you little lady..." Mathew pointed a finger at Tempe "Are grounded"  
"I've never been grounded"  
"There's a first time for everything darling, give thanks to this twerp" Mathew shook Seeley's body; thought Seeley was a strong kid he pretended to move around by his force rather then to challenge the father of his crush.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have too" Tempe whispered into Seeley's ear.  
Seeley smiled "I want to do this; I want them to let me see you"  
Tempe smiled, just when she was about to say something his dad interrupted.  
"Christine! Look what I found here!" Mathew yelled as he walked up the stairs forcing Seeley to walk along with him. Tempe quickly reached them.

**So...what did you think? Please Review.**

**Suggestions for the next chapter are always welcomed. **


	9. Meeting the parents Part 2

**I'm really thankful for the response I got from all of you guys. I'm so glad that you are liking this story. Heck! Maybe I'll continue it later on. So here's the next chapter of 'meeting the parents'. I know poor Booth, but we all go through it somehow hahaha... **

**I want to thank Unleashed Gummy Sweets, who was so nice and helped me with the grammar mistakes, Thank you!! **

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please Review when you finish reading**

"Christine! Look what I found here!" Mathew yelled as he walked up the stairs forcing Seeley to walk along with him. Tempe quickly reached them.

Christine was setting up the table when the three came up "What's the matter hun…" She left the duty she was doing as soon as she saw Seeley "Mathew, why is that boy in our dinning room?"

Mathew smiled cynically and looked sideways at Tempe "Ask your daughter"

"Tempe?"

Mathew nodded "It's the only one we have"

"Temperance, why was this boy in your room?" Christine had crossed her arms in front of her breasts, and was looking fiercely at Seeley.

"Mom" Tempe took one step forward; she straightened her jeans "I like him"

It is possible that Christine's Brennan squeal was heard in the other side of the world. She smiled and spread her arms as far as she could "Oh my God, my baby has a crush" She covered Tempe in a motherly hug.

"Christine" Mathew rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry" Christine smiled apologetically "I forgot to greet the young boy" This time Christine released her daughter and captured Seeley in a hug.

Mathew sighed and rolled his eyes once more "I didn't meant that"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Brennan" Seeley said as the hug finished.

"Nice to meet you too…" Christine extended a hand in front of her chest.

"Booth or Seeley. You can call me as you like" Seeley smiled and did a nod.

"Don't try to get on her good side" Mathew puffed air through his lips and increased the grip on Seeley's shoulder.

"Dad!" Tempe brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry Seeley; my husband can be a bit stubborn" Christine shot a glance at Mathew that could freeze alcohol.

"I'm not stubborn!" Mathew snapped as he shook his head.

"Yes you are" Both Tempe and Christine agreed.

"I'm not" Seeing his mistake, he spoke once more "Okay, maybe a little. But just because I don't like this prick" Seeley instantaneously looked at the floor.

"Mom, I already told him that he can't say he doesn't like him if he hasn't met him" Tempe tugged on her mother's arm.

Christine kissed Mathew on the cheek "Don't worry honey, I still love you anyways"

"And I love you babe" Mathew released Seeley, to give a proper kiss to his wife.

"Oh no!" Loud steel boots came sounding through the upper stairs "Get a room!" The guy seemed to be about nineteen years old, his hair was kept in place by a lot of grease, and he smelled of old leather, cigarette smoke and cheap cologne.

"Leave them alone Russ, is a normal thing for mammals to kiss, you know" Tempe pushed his brother away when he tried to fuzz her hair.

"No science lecture sis" Russ placed one arm around Tempe's shoulder, and smiled "I have enough at school"

Tempe pushed his brother aside once more "You smell strangely"

Russ placed arms on hips, pushed out his chest, and raised his chin "It's the smell of a real man"

Tempe tried to hide her laugh, but Seeley didn't quite accomplish that, he started to snort. Russ let his arms fall with a big 'thwack!' and turned his head to where Seeley was.

"Excuse me. Who the hell do you think you are?" Russ had probably the same strength as Seeley, but he did have the advantage of height.

"I'm Booth" Seeley extended a hand. Russ looked at it sceptically.

"Booth?" Russ pretended to think; something that didn't came up easily to him "Doesn't ring a bell, which means I have all the right to punch you for laughing at my masculinity"

Seeley snorted once more. The guy was actually pretty funny.

"Now you are really going…"

"Don't even think about it Russ" Christine stepped in front of him, hands on hips.

Russ sighed, set one strand on hair hanging from his forehead aside and rolled his eyes "Fine"

"Seeley here is a friend of Temperance" Christine pushed her two teenagers, husband and guest to the table.

"We don't get to hear that often" Said Russ as he sat down.

"Shut up Russ" Tempe threw him a fork that hit him straight in the chest.

"Ow!" Russ screamed as he applied pressure to the place where he was hit.

"Temperance, do not throw things to your brother, you can hurt him" Mathew sat down at the far en of the table; Russ was sitting to his left and Tempe to his right. Seeley was standing awkwardly at the edge of the table.

"I didn't throw it to hurt him. I calculated the exact turn of the fork and I knew exactly were I was going to hit" Tempe explained calmly as she placed the napkin on her lap.

"You think you know everything, and mostly you do, but it hur..." Russ was stopped by his mother's words.

"You two stop it. We have a guest, behave" Christine placed the food on the table. She sighed loudly when she looked at the awkward Seeley "No one invited Seeley to the table. Excuse them, they have awful manners"

Tempe tapped the chair next to her "You can sit here with me Booth"

Seeley smiled and pulled the chair out "I would love that"

"Hey! No loving on this table, okay?" Mathew said as he served the salad.

"Yes sir" said Booth quietly while looking down.

They were eating quiet quietly, until Mathew was tired of not knowing who this boy sitting in the table was "Seeley what do you do?"

Seeley swallowed fast his food to able to speak "Excuse me?"

"What are your hobbies?" Mathew was pointing at him with the knife. The whole family stopped their dinner to look at Seeley.

"Well…" He shifted on his seat "I like sports"

"Sports, huh?" Mathew crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair.

"What type of sports?" Asked Russ as he rested one elbow over the table.

"Football, mostly"

"I suppose you do it only like a hobby" Mathew started to gain interest on the boy.

"Well, I'm the quarter back of the school's team…"

"No way!" Mathew's eyebrows shot to the air "You are the star player from Tempe's high school"

"I'm not a star player"

"Yes you are" Tempe slapped him in the arm "He scores all the homeruns"

Seeley laughed quietly "Bones, they are not call homeruns, but thank you"

"You are a good player kid" Mathew nodded while pointing one finger at him "I've seen some of your games on TV, you can really run"

"Thank you sir" Seeley smiled both at Mathew and Russ.

"You can call me Mathew if you like" Suddenly Seeley was his daughter's favourite friend. To be honest, there wasn't much to choose from, but still, Seeley was at the top of the list. "You know Booth; I was a football player back in the days, that's how I met Christine…" Seeley nodded along with Mathew's words "I ran all the yards and there were only a couple of second left, but I kept running…."

"Not again Mathew" Christine placed a big apple pie on the table.

"What?"

"Dad you know what, you are going to tell the story about how you won the football high school championship" Tempe rolled her eyes and pushed the slice of pie that was served to her aside.

"It's a good story" Mathew defended "Plus, I'm sure a football player would love to hear it" He tilled his head to were Seeley was sitting, once more the family turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Seeley had put into his mouth a big spoonful of pie and could barely talk "I'm sorry, I just really love pie"

"Here you can have mine" Tempe placed her slice over his plate. Seeley raised his arms in excitement.

"Cool!"

"Well, if you don't want me telling my story maybe we should tell yours. He is your friend he has the right to know" Mathew looked at Russ, who was smiling mischievously.

"I got a good one"

"You wish Russ" Tempe pretended nothing was making her nervous, but she knew she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Seeley.

"When Tempe and I were little our parents gave us our Christmas gifts, accidentally they mixed up and Tempe got mine. I tried to tell her to give it back so she could have the dolls dad got for her but she preferred to stay with the toolbox"

"You did that?" Seeley looked at Tempe and smiled.

"Well, yes…no" She searched for the correct answer "I was just a little girl"

Russ stood from his chair and leaned over across Tempe "She still has the toolbox!"

"No I don't" She cursed and turned to look at Seeley "Okay maybe I do, but I don't use it that often" Tempe's cheeks were fierily red, while the rest of the family laughed quietly.

"I think that's cute" Seeley cleaned the corners of his mouth and wrapped one arm around Tempe, seeing Mathew's stare, he quickly placed his arms to were it previously was.

"Well you guys go watch TV or something while I clean up" Christine picked up the pile of plates from the table.

"I'll help Mom" Tempe helped her pick up some of the plates.

"I can help too" Seeley quickly stood up.

"You don't need to dear, but thank you" Christine elbowed Tempe.

"Booth you come over here, I'm going to show you some trophies from my good old days" Mathew pushed him to the living room, were he gave him a big lecture on what football used to be.

Christine and Tempe watched from the kitchen.

"He is a good boy Temperance" Christine patted her daughter on the back.

"I don't know what to do"

"Tempe, don't run from him" She turned her daughter to face her "You don't want to let someone like him go"

Tempe looked at Seeley; he was being tackled by both Mathew and Russ. Seeing her gaze he waved and smiled at her. Tempe smiled back "He is good…better than good"

It was very late by then and everyone thought Seeley's family was probably worried about him.

"It was a great dinner Mrs. Brennan" Seeley thanked her as they all approached to the door.

"I'm happy you are friends with Temperance" Christine hugged the boy.

"Man, you are not that bad" Russ said to Booth as they shook hands.

Then it was Mathew's turn "Sir I…"

"I was wrong Booth; you are good for my daughter"

"Thank you sir, I rea…"

Mathew pointed a finger directly at his nose "But no more sneaking into her room at night, not ever"

Seeley smiled, looked from Mathew to Tempe, then back to Mathew "Of course sir"

"Okay then" He shook his hand "You can say goodnight to my daughter outside but you only have three minutes"·

"Dad"

"Okay four"

The two stepped outside; the air was quite cold, sending goose bumps in both of their bodies.

"Bones, I really like you" Seeley took one hand of hers and covered it with his.

"I like you too Booth, a lot" Tempe took one step forward; his breath was warm against her skin.

"You know, I'm happy you were such an ass with Roger"

"I was not an ass with him!" She snapped back.

"Okay, you weren't. But you were a bit harsh"

"You all were being harsh with Kenny"

"Exactly" He winked "If that hadn't happen I would've never met you" Seeley gently grabbed her face and pulled her to a kiss.

"I glad we did" Suddenly the lights from the porch started turning on and off constantly. Tempe sighed "Dad I'm coming!"

"Time's over!" Yelled a voice from inside followed by a female voice telling him to shut up.

"Thanks for everything Bones" Seeley kissed her once more, and quickly disappeared from the house.

"Sure, you're welcome" She whispered softly as she opened the door and walked into the house in a daze.

**So what did you think? Please tell me!! Review please**


End file.
